Cupcake
by NocturnaIV
Summary: La gente creía muchas cosas de Craig Tucker. Pero eso no importaba, porque habían pequeños secretos, como esos, en donde Tweek podía disfrutar lo mimado y dulce que era su novio frente a él.


**Cupcake**

La gente creía que Craig Tucker era increíblemente antipático, indiferente, frío y distante. Las personas se habían hecho una imagen de su novio que sin importar cómo fuese en la vida real, parecía que su verdadero yo no podía vencer la imaginación de quienes lo rodeaban. No importaba que Craig haya sido el de los sobrenombres o las muestras de afecto públicas, nunca faltaba quien creyese que debía ser difícil para Tweek comunicarse con su novio o se sentiría desatendido en el ámbito emocional.

También había personas que pensaban que él dependía de Craig, que era casi una carga, llena de inseguridades, celos, sometimiento y drama.  
" _Pobre Craig, teniendo que cargar con una pareja llena de emociones extremas y que desproporcionaba los problemas hasta los niveles de lo ridículo"_.  
" _En verdad Tweek era afortunado de tener una pareja centrada que pudiese soportarlo ante tales arranques insanos que debían obligar al pelinegro a respirar hondo, armarse de paciencia y actuar como si estuviese andando sobre cáscaras de huevo._ "

La verdad era muy diferente. Craig tal vez fuese torpe para comunicarse verbalmente, pero se esforzaba con creces para dejar que sus acciones hablasen por él. A veces necesitaba que le explicaran las cosas sociales para poder entenderlas y no se complicaba excesivamente. Tweek era el tipo de persona que pensaba demasiado en las opciones y las desarmaba hasta sus componentes más básicos, él reaccionaba inmediatamente. Craig era calma y lógica, Tweek acción y emociones. Pero Craig era expresivo y algo ingenuo cuando las respuestas eran complicadas, mientras que Tweek era rápido para actuar y seguro para ir hasta las últimas consecuencias. Ambos se complementaban a niveles diferentes, donde uno resaltaba, el otro estaba ahí para darle apoyo y en aquello que uno carecía, sabían que se tendrían para protegerse.

Y en ese momento Craig tenía esa mirada de ligera confusión y poco agrado en los ojos. Obviamente no entendía por qué Tweek estaba haciendo todo eso a pesar de la carga que implicaba. Pero el rubio comenzó a contar la cantidad de cupcakes que llevaba haciendo y se percató que le llevaría un poco más tiempo del que había planeado para tenerlos listos. Un estremecimiento le recorrió y la masa que colgaba del batidor saltó hasta su cara. Siempre que cocinaba hacía un desastre total por culpa de sus pequeños impulsos, pero ya había aprendido que no era el fin del mundo. En cambio, Craig frunció mucho más el ceño y apretó los labios, como si creyera que los pequeños postres esponjosos eran los culpables de todo.

\- ¿Puedes escribirle a Wen y decirle que voy a tardar dos horas más de la hora planeada en terminar todo? –pidió, moviéndose hacia el horno industrial de la cocina y vigilando como se inflaban los cupcakes de la primera ronda.

\- Le voy a escribir a decirle que vaya y se busque a otro esclavo. –masculló Craig sin sacar su celular- Eso es lo que debería hacer.

Él negó en silencio y vigiló la otra línea de cupcakes en el horno, las chispas de chocolate estaban ligeramente derritiéndose, de esa forma perfecta y apetecible que humedecía solo lo justo la masa. En la siguiente fila estaban los de manzana con trozos de nuez y pudo percibir como el fruto seco se estaba tostando ligeramente.

\- Wen no me obligó a ayudar. –repitió y volvió al mesón de trabajo, batiendo otra masa estándar de cupcakes a la que quería agregar ralladura de limón y naranja.

\- Si, lo hizo. –Craig se cruzó de brazos- Simplemente te abordó en medio del corredor diciendo que le habían cancelado el pedido de cupcakes que había encargado para su evento y te manipuló para que te ofrecieras a solucionar el asunto.

\- Ella quería mi ayuda. –Tweek lo señaló con el batidor- Pero me pude negar si hubiese creído que no iba a lograrlo. –se concentró en batir rápidamente, sabía que sería más eficiente usando la batidora eléctrica industrial que había estado empleando para el resto de las masas, pero no quería que las aspas deshicieran las cáscaras, así que podía tomarse su tiempo haciéndolo de forma manual- Yo mismo me ofrecí a hacer cupcakes de diferentes sabores.

\- Ella debería estar aquí ayudándote. –el pelinegro miró el caos de la cocina- O podrías dejarme ayudar.

Oh, no. Craig no entendía. La cocina, aún una tan grande como la que tenían en la cafetería familiar, era mejor que fuese manejada por una sola persona. No le gustaba que otra, con un ritmo y paciencia diferentes, estuviese metiéndose con su trabajo. La repostería requería un tipo de dedicación casi masoquista, porque podía relajarlo y estresarlo al mismo tiempo. Tal vez sonase extraño, pero estar pendiente de los grados, el tiempo y cosas como la velocidad de batido, era algo que lo ponía un poco ansioso, pero de la manera _correcta_.

\- Wen debe preparar todo el evento. –él avanzó hasta Craig, quien estaba sentado en un trozo de mesón que no estaba usando- Tú haces mucho acompañándome.

Su novio apretó los labios. Si, sabía que era complicado para Craig entender algo como una _ansiedad agradable,_ o un _estrés relajante_. Para el pelinegro solo existía el desastre de la cocina, el ir y venir de un lado para otro, los murmullos rápidos de lo corto que estaba de tiempo y la forma en que a veces tenía ligeros espasmos que mandaban a volar las cosas por el aire.

\- Pero no has parado por horas. –protestó Craig y frunció el ceño- ¿Por qué querrías torturarte así?

Tweek apoyó el dedo índice sobre la arruga que se formó en la frente de su novio para que relajara la expresión. Al pelinegro le gustaban las cosas sin complicaciones, hacer las cosas que le gustasen, evitar aquellas que no. Sin complicaciones. Simple y tranquilo. Pero era complejo explicar por qué disfrutaba atarearse de esa manera, así que se encogió de hombros.

\- Me gusta hacer cupcakes. –Tweek se estiró para relajar sus hombros tensos- Y estoy bien de tiempo. –señaló con la mirada el celular de su novio- Claro, si le escribes a Wen. –lo enseñó sus dedos manchados- Yo no puedo.

Craig soltó un gruñido, pero le hizo caso. Como siempre, brusco, tosco, sin protocolos y directos le escribió a Wen para que supiera la prórroga que necesitaba. Al ver la respuesta afirmativa y el reiterado agradecimiento que le enviaba por salvar el evento, Tweek se separó, volviendo a la masa que estaba batiendo.

Su novio saltó del mesón. No necesito mirarlo para saber que se aproximaba a él. Por la diferencia de altura, le fue fácil a Craig espiar sobre su hombro.

\- ¿Podré comer unos? –preguntó.

El aliento del chico rozó su oído y le dio escalofríos. Por costumbre, creo distancia entre ambos para mantener la concentración.

\- Si, estoy haciendo más de los necesarios para que nos quedemos unos. –respondió, concentrado en lo que hacía.

Craig volvió a acortar la distancia entre ambos y lo abrazó por atrás. A través de su camisa pudo sentir los largos dedos recorrer su vientre, una mano subir por su pecho y otra quedarse justo a la altura de su cintura. El simple recorrido le erizó la piel y por la agitación vio otro poco de masa salir volando en el aire y caer de vuelta al recipiente, haciendo que gotas se esparcieran por todos lados, entre esos a su cara.

\- ¡Craig! –regañó, tensándose ligeramente- Me desconcentras.

\- Pero dijiste que tenías tiempo. –protestó el chico- Y llevo horas mirándote y sin hacer nada.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Nadie lo creería, pero parecía que Craig consideraba una tortura estar en la misma habitación que él y no tocarlo. Claro, simple contacto, como tomarlo de la mano, estar hombro con hombro o simplemente que sus rodillas se encontraran bajo la mesa. Simple y tranquilo.

\- Pero debes ser paciente. –él se removió, sintió el pecho de su novio contra su espalda cuando lo estrechó más- Craig…

\- Solo un rato. –pidió el chico, apoyando el mentón en su hombro- Estoy recargando energía. –confesó antes de enterrar la nariz en su cabello y respirar hondo- Necesito esto.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios. Su novio era tan directo como siempre, sin importarle que el corazón de Tweek había pasado de un ritmo casual a una carrera acelerada para hacer que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se fuese a directamente a su cara en tiempo record. Craig respiró otra vez hondo y calmo, relajándose al abrazarlo así y logrando que él simplemente se pusiera más nervioso. No iba a poder batir nada siendo consciente del afecto de su novio, de la manera en que parecían encajar perfectamente en ese abrazo, de la forma en que los largos dedos de su novio parecían distribuir pequeños masajes sobre la ropa al punto de casi adormecerlo ¿Cómo alguien podría concentrarse cuando estaba rodeado de cálido cariño?

\- En serio no me dejas concentrarme. –admitió, aunque no había reproche real en su voz.

Craig contuvo la risa y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, justo donde había restos de masa. Otro beso, esta vez para lamer lo que había sobre su caliente piel y hacerlo reír.

\- ¡Hey! –se removió, usó sus hombros para crear algo de espacio- Estás jugando sucio.

\- No, no, tú estás sucio.

Tan gracioso…

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero. –apartó el rostro para buscar los ojos de su novio- Déjame terminar con esto antes de que los cupcakes estén listos y deba sacarlos.

\- No, -Craig frunció el ceño, pero esta vez se notaba que estaba jugando- porque cuando lo hagas vas a llenar otros pocillos y te vas a poner a decorar los que acaben de salir.

\- Claro que no, van a estar muy calientes para adornarlos. –corrigió.

\- Pero vas a ponerte a hacer más. –le dio otro beso en la mejilla- Ahora es un buen tiempo.

No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa y lo empujó un poco con la cadera, aunque sin realmente hacer esfuerzo ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría escapar de un abrazo así? ¿De unos ojos como esos? ¿De un novio como el que tenía?

\- No seas infantil, haces sonar a que te tengo descuidado.

\- Lo haces. –Craig fulminó con la mirada el horno- Wendy y su estúpido pedido…

\- Yo quería ayudarla y es por una buena causa.

\- Yo soy una buena causa. –y le mordió la mejilla.

\- ¡Craig! –dio un salto a un costado, pero apenas y pudo escaparse un poco del abrazo- ¡No hagas eso!

El pelinegro lo miró fijamente y enmarcó una ceja.

\- Esta es de esas ocasiones en que me dices que no haga algo, pero realmente quieres que continúe ¿Verdad?

¿Acaso era posible sonrojarse más? Porque podría jurar que se su cara estaba inventando un nuevo tono de rojo.

\- …no… -murmuró y supo que no sonaba nada convincente- No se trata de esas ocasiones en donde te digo que _no_ hagas algo y en realidad muero porque continúes…

Craig sonrió ampliamente y volvió a atraerlo hasta que se chocó contra el pecho de su novio, la masa en el pocillo se derramó sobre sus dedos y tuvo que admitirse que sobraba muy poco para hacer un número decente para entregárselos a Wen, así que no importaba qué pasara.

\- Me vuelves un desastre. –masculló Tweek y dejó el recipiente en el mesón para limpiarse los dedos- _Más_ desastre de lo que normalmente soy. –admitió, porque ya de por si tenía la tendencia de ensuciar todo.

La risa de su novio directamente contra su oreja lo estremeció y su piel se erizó por la manera en que sonaba casi como un ronroneo al no separar los labios de esa diminuta sonrisa secreta y privada que poca gente conocía.

\- Pero eres un desastre agradable, bebé. –Craig lo tomó de la mano aún manchada de masa y le depositó pequeños besos- ¿Y si olvidas todo este favor a Wen y hacemos otra cosa tú y yo?

¿Cómo prestarle completa atención a su novio? Tweek le lanzó una mirada divertida. Nadie lo sabía, pero el pelinegro era un mimado. Aunque, si era sincero consigo mismo, no le molestaba guardar ese secreto. Le gustaba saber que solo eran sus mimos los que quería el chico.

\- Craig Tucker ¿Acaso estás celoso del tiempo que le estoy dedicando a Wen? –preguntó divertido.

Su novio se salvó de contestar porque el horno anunció que la primera tanda de cupcakes estaba lista. Tweek se dedicó a sacar las bandejas y el pelinegro le dio espacio para que no se quemara. El aroma dulce llenó la cocina y se sintió satisfecho con su trabajo. Aunque necesitaban enfriarse, tomó uno de los cupcakes que se había inflado de mejor manera y comenzó a soplar sobre el mismo, liberándolo del papel que sostenía la base. Tweek volvió a soplar un par de veces y apoyó los labios sobre la superficie, reafirmando que había templado el postre y este ya no exhalaba calor. Al girarse, se encontró con la mirada curiosa de su novio y se acercó, apoyando el pequeño postre en los labios del mismo.

\- Un pequeño agradecimiento por la paciencia. –explicó.

Craig devoró el cupcake de un solo bocado y notó como la mirada del mismo brillaba acorde el suspiro de placer escapaba de la garganta del mismo. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver como su novio se apresuraba a abrir la boca otra vez, esperando otro dulce y la atención que eso implicaba. No le molestó cazar otro sabor, volver a enfriarlo con su aliento y dárselo en la boca de Craig, quien se animó mucho más.

\- ¿Puedo volver a trabajar? –pidió, al ver que este había recuperado todo el ánimo.

El pelinegro se inclinó y le dio un pequeño beso sabor a chocolate, vainilla y manzana.

\- Ahora sí. –Craig volvió al mesón donde se había sentado y se subió ahí- Pero no me dejes de lado.

Una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios.

\- Cuando termine con esto puedes ayudarme a decorar. –aceptó.

Porque eso significaría tener a Craig abrazándolo por atrás, jugando con los colores comestibles y la crema de la decoración. Eso implicaría más besos en la mejilla y esa risa que erizaba su piel. Cuando espió a su novio, notó que este estaba pensando lo mismo.

Y que tal vez. Solo tal vez. Craig ya no estaba _tan_ enojado con Wen por el favor.

 **¡Saludos criaturitas!** Este es mi regalo de BemySecreek del grupo " _Creekers Hispanoamérica_ " en FB. Algo que me encantó ver que se hiciera, porque adoro hacer este tipo de cosas. Realmente espero que le gusta a la persona que quería ver mimos y cupcakes de esta pareja. Yo me divertí mucho escribiendo esto.

Wen y Tweek como amigos es parte de mi religión. Y que Tweek le diga así, " _Wen_ " en lugar de Wendy o Wendyl (o la versión en español Wendo…).

¿Qué les pareció?

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


End file.
